boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Goofs
Space Goofs (French title: Les Zinzins de l'Espace, or in the United Kingdom: Home to Rent) is a French animated series produced by Gaumont Multimedia, and Xilam for France 3 that first aired in 1997. It also debuted at the same year in Germany on ProSieben. It also aired, in Quebec, on Télétoon. In the UK, the 1st season premiered on Channel 4 and the 2nd season premiered under its original moniker on Nicktoons UK on 5 November 2005 at 9:30am. It also aired as part of the Fox Kids lineup on Fox in the United States. The series also served as the basis of an adventure game titled Stupid Invaders. Plot Five extraterrestrials from the planet Zigma B, Candy, Etno, Gorgeous, Stereo and Bud go on a picnic together in space. However, their spaceship crashes into an asteroid, and they fall to planet Earth. They realise that if any human finds out that they're aliens, they could be captured and experimented on, so they take shelter in a house for rent. The aliens have two goals: Return to their home planets and chase anybody away who tries to establish themselves in the house. To remain unknown from humans, they use a device called the SMTV that lets the aliens transform into almost any entity of their choosing. It often doesn't work on the first try, leading to some wacky transformations. Characters *''Etno Polino: Being short and purple with red lips and a big nose, Etno is the leader and the brains of the group. A scientific genius, he creates all sort of machines, including rockets. The aliens often fail to blast off into space due to either Etno's rocket malfunctioning or someone else boarding the ship. In the original French version, he speaks with an English accent, however, in the English version, he rather has a fast-paced scientist speech vaguely reminiscent of those found in the 1950s educational films about space exploration. Etno's voice was done by Maurice LaMarche. By coincidence, LaMarche was also the voice behind the character of "The Brain" from Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs. *Bud Budiovitch: Tall and orange with three strands of hair, a long neck and big bloodshot eyes, Bud is lazy and naive. He is a television addict and spends most of the time sitting in front of it and drinking soft drinks. Like Etno, Bud is always the last one to panic in a situation. He always comes up with the best solution but most of the time no one will listen to him. Bud's voice was done by Jeff Bennett in Season 1, and Louis Garneau in Season 2, and has a strong hillbilly impression. *Candy Caramella: Small and green with a wrinkled forehead and wearing a polka-dotted apron, Candy is the uptight neat freak. He is also homosexual (one of the first such characters in a non-American cartoon) and it is not uncommon to see him flirt with men. Candy is a household maniac and his vacuum is depicted as the apple of his eyes. According to a season 2 episode, his maniaquerie would come to him from his mother, who would have reproached him for being too dirty when he was small. Candy is a great romantic. His ultimate dream would be to celebrate a beautiful and grand marriage of love. His eyes light up as soon as the word "love" is pronounced and he can hold a long fiery speech on the beauty of this feeling. He certainly has a very innocent side - he is naïve and superstitious, not to mention his frightened virgin side - but can also be vicious and manipulative when the heart tells him. He often uses his feminine charms to achieve his ends, whether with tenants or his friends. Candy has an anguished and exuberant personality. He is very noisy and stings hysteria all the time. He is also extremely whimsical, switching from laughter to tears in two seconds. Even though Candy does not really hate humans (he just finds them dirty, rude and barbarian) he's the one who dreams the most about returning to his planet, because he can’t stand living on Earth, from all of the garbage and such. He also has a personal room, away from the others, though he often sleeps with his friends, he sometimes sleeps alone in his room. He has an incredible collection of panties that he likes as much as his vacuum cleaner, alongside his iron. In the video game Stupid Invaders, Candy confesses that he wants to return to Zigma B in order to have a sex change operation, in a way confirming that he/she is transgender or in someway feels feminine on the inside. He has a tense relationship with Gorgious, who is his perfect opposite. Despite their arguments, Candy appreciates him In general. In the original French version, Candy and Gorgious were shown in a relationship, though this was not seen in the English dub). In the Latin American version aired on Jetix/Magic Kids, Candy's gender is changed to female. In the English and French versions, Candy's voice parodies a fancy English accent, and was done by Charlie Adler. *Gorgious Klatoo: Fat and blue with a heavy chin and a protruding tooth, Gorgious is the grumpy and brutal one. He is very greedy and his hobby consists of bullying the others and eating. Gorgious' voice was done by Danny Mann, taking from Northeastern US (New York/Boston) accent. His last name is likely a reference to Klaatu. In earlier episodes of season 1, he was voiced by Michael Sicoly. *Stereo Monovici'': Two-headed and red in which each head has a slightly long nose, and being as tall as Bud, Stereo acts as two people since each head has its own mind. He is the “bookworm” of the group, yet often wastes his intelligence on the most useless information. The heads often argue with each other. Stereo was removed from the series in season two, with the exception of two episodes of that season ("Other World Champs" and "UFO") where Stereo reappears. Both heads are voiced by Jeff Bennett in Season 1, and Charlie Adler and Danny Mann in Season 2, however, one head has a distinct high-pitched tone, while the other head speaks rather low. Voice Cast *Charlie Adler *Jeff Bennett (Season 1) *Danny Mann *Maurice LaMarche *Michael Sicoly *Louis Garneau (Season 2) Additional voices *Jim Cummings *Carlos Alazraqui *Kevin Michael Richardson *Billy West *Kath Soucie *Tom Kenny *Jessica DiCicco (uncredited) Category:TV Shows Category:Gaumont Multimedia Category:Xilam Category:Fox Kids Category:FOX Family Channel Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Shows that originally aired on Fox Kids Category:Shows that originally aired on Fox Family